Core B will have three specific aims. Specific Aim 1 is to harvest, characterize and propagate human lung microvascular endothelial cells from subjects undergoing lobectomy or pneumonectomy at MCG Health Inc.; provide said cells to investigators in all four projects for permeability, analytical and other molecular studies. Specific Aim 2 is to create and supply to all four projects mice with ALI induced by intra-tracheal instillation of gram positive or gram negative bacterial products. Specific Aim 3 is to perform in vivo lung capillary permeability (Evan's Blue Dye Method) measurements and lung function (airway mechanics) measurements for studies designed by each of the four projects.